space_novellafandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Kar
'''Planet Kar '''is one of the seven Capitals of the W. Home to the Sangs, Kar is divided in three economic classes, being the Headers, the Heartlings and the Sourcists. The Sangs Sangs are usually beteen 4.5-5.5 feet tall, rarely do they reach a height of 6 feet. They have big beady eyes and big pointy ears raised upwards, like the ears of a bat. The entirety of their body blends different shades of grey, which makes it seem like their skin is made of marble. Regardless of their social class, Sangs will spend every dime they have in jewelry and clothes, so even if they are poor, they look wealthier than they really are. Sangs will go through hell all week, working really hard just so they can show off their new accessories in balls during the week-end. The best at this are the Heartlings, the middle-class, since the Headers never do any labor and the Sourcists doesn't have any time to spend if it's not for hard labour. Still, in the end, giving everything in appearances is someting almost religious to Sangs. Sang fashion is dominated by pearls and silk; women will wear as many pearls and gemstones they can in the form of necklaces, bracelets and earrings, while also bearing elegant dresses that sacrifices comfort for beauty. As for men, they are usually much more reserved with long coats and top hats, since fashion doesn't interest them as much as their female counterparts, they'll prefer to be the center of attention otherwise, usually through stories of their highly interesting (and fabricated) lives, or through a prestigious position at an important company, or simply through charisma. Kar Kar's most prominent feature is the giant mountain which's peak is regarded as the center of the planet. The upper half of the peak is called the Head, the bottom half of the mountain is called the Heart, and the rest of the surface of the planet is called the Source. The Head The Head, the upper half of Kar's giant mountain, is home to the Headers, the upper class of Kar. There, the 1% lives without the worry of labour, almost all of them are owners of successful companies but few of them actually still manages their businesses on their own, contrarily to what most Heartists believes. The Head spends all their time and money on events like balls and ceremonies, and only on the week-end do they put themselves through administrative labour. Since Kar doesn't have an established government, companies are what maintains the planet alive: in theory, there isn't any currency on Kar, everyone works to keep Kar turning, but companies, having introduced the planet to gems, also introduced the idea that only the wealthy have gems, and since everyone wants to seem wealthy, they do whatever they can to get gems. Gems can either be exchanged for beautiful accessories for balls, or they can be integrated into accessories, either way are for showing wealth. Headers, professionnal manipulators, have then used gems to motivate the Heartlings to keep working hard despite it making them extremely unhappy. Despite being incredibly wealthy, Headers are also spending a lot of gems and effort on their appearances. Because their marble-like skin is imperfect, a trend with Headers is bleaching their skins to make their skin a uniform white. Gemstones and elegant clothes are also something they look after, but they'll often try to wear eccentric clothes to separate themselves from Heartlings who, in turn, imitates them, and become the center of the attention. With that said, Header fashion will not always look pretty to the eye: since they are trying to attract the most attention, the quickest way there is to hire a dressmaker to create something shocking or unique, which often means ugly. Of course, when these unique clothes stirs reactions in the Head, the trend often makes its way to the Heart, which often brings imitators. The Heart The Heart, the bottom half of Kar's giant mountain, is home to the Heartlings, the middle class of Kar. They represent approximately a quarter of Kar's population, and they are workers that can afford taking breaks on week-ends. Usually, an Heartling will have a big company or occupy a good position in one, and they'll have direct contact with the labourers, either offering gems or ressources in exchange for hard work. Still, even with labourers doing the hard work, managing a business requires a lot of time, and even accounting or administration can be exhausting. Heartlings are depressed, they tire themselves with work and worry about their appearance constantly, which makes them work harder to make more money so they can spend more on accessories. Heartlings are constantly told that Headers were all Heartlings once, which is a complete lie, but Heartlings are desperate enough to believe it. With the hopes of reaching the 1% someday, they do not realize that hard work is hardly the cause, but luck is. The Source The Source is the rest of Kar's surface that isn't its giant mountain: rocky plains with hardly any vegetation, Sourcists lives in rock houses or in caves, and their only way to survive is by giving their lives to the other classes. Representing the poor, the Source holds 75% of the population, all hard-workerst doing their best to climb up the ranks of the economy. Because there are so many of them, their employers do not care if they work themselves to death: they are expandable and even if their numbers could overthrow the higher classes, they are too ill, scared and exhausted to take arms. Doing the hardest jobs 7 days a week, mortality is incredibly high in Sourcists, and only luck can help them out of there, since their little paycheck will never be able to give them a better life. Sourcists are told that they're just waiting for their lives to begin, that its with willpower that they'll reach a better life, but no Sourcist believes that: they all know that they're doomed, it's only the most optimistic of them who keeps working like slaves with hopes of living one day.